On Your Wedding Day
by UchihaDamsel
Summary: Hinata is for Naruto as Naruto is for Hinata. Nothing will ever change that...right?


**AN: Hello hello hello! It's your least favourite damsel here. As promised I'll be posting some one shots. This one goes for the cutest couple ever; Naruto and Hinata. As for my SasuSaku story I decided to re-write the first chapter however it'll take a while since exam week is two weeks away T.T Anyway, enough blabbing. On to the story!**

 _This is for flashbacks._

 _ **This is for internal thoughts**_

" _So save up your hatred and take it all out on me._

 _I will shoulder your hatred and die with you._

 _Because you are my friend." – Naruto Uzumaki_

Sasuke Uchiha is casually sitting on the bedroom floor with the usual scowl on his face. His criminal law book neglected as he glare at his hyperactive best friends. He sighed for the thousand time today as his focus was once again, interrupted by the blonde idiot, or at least that's what he calls him.

"What now Dobe?"

The addressed man is now looking at him with eyes wider than his ramen bowl. "Oh Kami-sama, that's your longest sentence Teme! I am so proud of you!" The blonde exclaimed, pretending to wipe his face tears.

"Hmph, idiot. You've been sitting there for hours tapping the desk with your pen." Sasuke responded, his glare has been long gone. To say that he is worried would be an understatement. No actually, scratch that, he is _NOT_ worried. It's just odd to see his best friend in a state like he is seeing. Naruto has a serious look on his face. His body was present but Sasuke knew better. Naruto's mind was wandering elsewhere. The only time he sees Naruto like that is when he is debating with himself about ramen. It's not really a big deal and Sasuke thinks that it's stupid, considering how Naruto gets too serious over ramen. So why is Sasuke worried now? Because Naruto has yet to touch his ramen and that's saying a lot. Sasuke knew right off the bat that something is wrong and whatever it is, it's bothering Naruto.

"Aw, look at you Sasucakes! You worry for me!" Naruto pressed, annoying Sasuke even more.

"Shut up Naruto, I'm serious. What's up idiot? You're never this silent unless you don't understand a lesson." Sasuke said as he finally close his book. Studying can wait later, whatever has been bothering Naruto is starting to bother him as well. As much as he hates to admit it, he owes Naruto a lot so the last thing he wants is to allow the dobe to bottle all of his thoughts.

"Shit Teme, you're never this talkative but have you heard me complain?" Naruto stated. Sasuke's face adorned another scowl as Naruto started laughing at his best pal. "Yo teme hahahaha, Itachi wasn't lying when he said that you accidentally swallowed a bitter gourd when you were a baby, hahahahaha!" Naruto's eyes were starting to water as he continue to laugh. "Kami-sama my sides hurt."

"Dobe…" Sasuke said but this time the single word he uttered wwas laced with venom. His scowl is still present on his face. Naruto was about to laugh again when he noticed that Sasuke picked his book up, ready to throw it in his direction.

"Ah Teme chill. If you don't stop scowling now, you will look like a grandpa on your next birthday." Naruto replied, despite the laughter that he had earlier, his cerulean eyes still look distant.

"Naruto, tell me now before I burn all your ramen." Sasuke warned, his eyes still trained on Naruto. He keep on observing him. Even his body language is out of character. Something is up and Sasuke needs to know before he loses his patience.

Naruto sighed, (seems like the only thing they've been doing so far is to sigh) "Teme, it's just uh…" the blonde trailed, he broke their eye contact and _again_ he sighed. His hand found its way on the back of his neck, scratching it. "I've just ahhh ano… I've been thinking about Hinata that's all."

At the mention of the name, Sasuke's eyes widened this time. Hinata… the name kept on playing in his head. That girl huh? Sasuke tapped his chin, so he got worried for nothing. He got worried about Naruto who apparently is still sulking over the person whom he left behind, along with the family that Sasuke left behind, along with _her._ "And what about her Naruto?"

"You see Teme, I miss her so much, so damn much." Naruto whispered, his usually bright eyes now dull.

On the other hand, Sasuke scoffed. Here he is, dedicating life to his studies while Naruto is busy with clinging on to his past. This is why Sasuke hates emotions. He hates attachment. To him, feelings and relationship are nothing but distractions so pitying Naruto is something that he is not feeling right now. "She's in the past Naruto. Nothing but a piece of your history. Now can you just let that stupid thought go and just focus? Don't let that Hyuga ruin everything that you are working hard for." Sasuke said, picking up his bottled water. All this talking is definitely talking a toll on him.

"I want to go back to Konoha, Teme." Naruto said, hope apparent in his voice.

If Sasuke allows himself to be as idiotic and animated like Naruto, if he wasn't the great Sasuke Uchiha, he would've spat the water he is drinking but no, he remained composed. "Hn, then go." Sasuke shrugged. Sure, if that's what Naruto wants to do, if Naruto will be happy once he go back to Konoha then Sasuke don't mind. After all, he didn't drag Naruto with him all the way to Otogakure. Things happened, Sasuke decided he wasn't happy, scratch that he was never happy in his _home_ so he made what was right for him. He left, he left without a word, not to _her_ not because he was scared but because he believes that it'll be pointless. Everything that happened to Konoha was pointless to him. Otogakure is his home, it is and will always be so to say that he was shocked when he saw Naruto one day in his dorm will not be enough to describe his emotion that day. Being the stupid, stubborn naïve person that he is, he followed Sasuke and in his words, _"Screw them Teme, I told you I am here for you!"_ From then on their bond only got stronger. Sometimes Sasuke felt as if Naruto is more of his brother than Itachi but of course he won't let Naruto know. Their relationship still seem odd to others but to Sasuke it's something that money or his revenge can replace. His train of thoughts was interrupted when Naruto's voice resonated on his ears.

"That's it Teme?! You're letting me go?!" Naruto exclaimed, his hand now on his chest. "You're a bastard Uchiha! After all we've been through you're just letting me go?! I was here for you whe–"and right before Naruto gets to finish his statement, Sasuke's book collided right into his face. "Argh itai! Teme that hurt!" Naruto whined, rubbing his now, reddened nose.

"Hn, that's what you get. Go if you want to. Don't make me repeat myself again." Sasuke said, exhaustion written on his face. Yep, talking is really not for him. It tired him out he will most likely pass out after this conversation.

"Eh but you see Teme, I have a problem…" Naruto said as his signature boyish grin finds its way on his face. "You see Teme, my savings are not enough to suffice all of the expenses I'll have."

"Hn, I don't have money, Dobe." Sasuke is now amuse as Naruto's grin turns into a frown. Naruto made him talk alright, he might as well have his fun.

"Teme please, I need your help!" Naruto again, exclaimed as he launched himself off from his chair to the floor in front of Sasuke, bowing his head as he land. How Sasuke wished he bumped his head on the hard wood floor, that'll be fun to watch unfortunately it didn't happen since Naruto landed on the floor flawlessly. "I… I need to see Hinata! It's my last shot Teme, I cannot give up on her and I have to fight for her!"

And for the millionth time Sasuke sighed. Playtime's over. He knows the severity of the situation. He witnessed the tragedy that happened between the Hyuga and Naruto. He knows that aside from him, Naruto has no one. No one but Hinata. His lips turn into a thin line. How can Naruto still love her after all the sorrow that she gave him. He has to deal with the aftermath of it and now he is stuck again. _**"Damn that Hyuga, damn romance. Damn you Dobe."**_ For a moment Sasuke was terrified that he might've said those words loudly, after all Naruto is staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hn fine." Naruto looked at his bastard best friend, with a megawatt smile on his face. It's happening. Sasuke teme is going to help him. He is going to see Hinata once again. _**Arigato Kami-sama. It truly is a blessing that Mr. Ice Cube melted today. If it wasn't because of him I won't be able to go back to Konoha. Damn you Teme I love you Teme. I will make you my best man, I'll make you the godfather of my first child, heck I'll name my first child after you! Wait, Sasuke will be a lame name for a girl but believe it! Now all I have to –"**_

"In one condition, Dobe." Sasuke smirked as Naruto stared at him as if he grew another head. "Switch seats with me. I can't stand sitting next to Karin." Sasuke extended his now curled fist, waiting for Naruto to return the gesture.

Naruto frowned before grinning, bumping his fist with Sasuke's awaiting one. "Ha, believe it, Teme!"

Sasuke was convinced at that very moment that Naruto is truly in love, he will do anything for Hinata, for his happiness and Sasuke can't be helped but to be happy for the Dobe.

" _Only one thing can heal the heart, and that's love." – Yashamaru_

" _Ah, Hinata-chan! Matte!" Naruto exclaimed. His feet are hurting but he didn't mind. He have to chase her. He cannot lose the best thing that's ever happened to him._

 _Throughout his life he has been lonely. When his parents die from a car crash he has been alone. The rest of his family blamed him. They told him that he is a curse, a bad luck. When he got into kindergarten kids always make fun of him. They always tell him that he is a monster, all because his face has a whisker like mark in it. He really didn't have anyone, well Iruka tried his best to cater to him but Naruto felt like he is doing it out of sympathy and that's the last thing he needs. He doesn't need sympathy, he needs friendship and he needs to feel love._

 _When Sasuke came along he thought that he's nothing but a pain in the ass. The truth is, he's jealous of Sasuke. He is jealous about the way how girls fawn over him, a very childish thing for a child to be jealous about. But not only that, Sasuke has everything that he doesn't have. Sasuke is intelligent, Sasuke is loved by everyone, Sasuke has a cool older brother to look up to. He has a stern father and a loving mother. Sasuke has friends, he has a family but to Naruto, Sasuke always look like he is taking all of these things for granted. He is uptight and arrogant and disrespectful. That's why Naruto hated him. He despised him until he defended him from the kids who beat him up. Even if they were outnumbered, even if Sasuke got hurt as well it was nothing to him. He helped Naruto and that's what matters. From that day on, even though Sasuke is still as reserved as before, even though they are on totally opposite polars, they still managed to build a bond. A bond of friendship that no one not even Sasuke nor Naruto can explain. When Sasuke helped him he got what he always longed for, a friend, a brother – a family._

 _When they reached high school they never changed. Sure, they still clash they were still comparable to oil and water but whenever the other is in need, the other is always on the standby. They had their ups and downs, disagreements and it came to the point when Naruto got into detention because he punched Sasuke after rejecting Sakura for the first time. Naruto was furious. At that time he had some feelings for Sakura. She is strong, independent and she doesn't give any cents about how people perceive her and Naruto admired her for that. When he found out that Sakura is really smitten with Sasuke, his heart broke a little but the moment he saw how happy Sakura is over the slight attention (after all, Sasuke doesn't really interact with people) that Sasuke gives her, Naruto realized that Sakura's feelings for Sakura is really strong. From then on he supported Sakura, he lend her his shoulder to cry on whenever Sasuke hurts her, he gave her motivation when she was about to give up. He gave her his all until the day they were waiting for happened. From the first time Sasuke blushed over Sakura's name being mentioned to Sasuke avoiding Sakura to Naruto knocking some sense into that teme; their feelings for each other were mutual and Naruto was very happy for them. Although Sasusaku, as what Naruto calls it, were never official, the fact that they cared for each other was enough for Naruto. To him, he strongly believe that someday, those two will find a way to be finally be together._

 _As all of these things happened their duo earned another member. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were the trio that everybody envied. As they reached their junior year more people were added to their group. Tenten, Lee, Ino, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, heck even Neji and then her. The girl who is way out of his league. The shy and timid, yet a savage if provoked, girl that almost half of the boys in their school adore, except for the boys in the squad of course._

 _Hinata… Hinata Hyuga. He remember their first meeting as if it just happened yesterday. He was walking to his locker when he overheard Ami's voice. She and her clique were ganging up on someone again. He shoo'ed them away but he has yet to see the face of the poor girl that they were bullying. He remember scooting down to pick up her scattered school stuff on the tiled floor of the hallway, he remember hearing her sniffle, he remember the slightest touch of their hands as they both reach for her eraser, he remember the intensifying beating of his heart and then it happened. His breath hitched as she looked up at him. His cerulean eyes wide in shock as it clashes with the most beautiful set of eyes he has ever seen. They were as beautiful as the most expensive pearls in the world, they were round, not cat eye like and they held nothing but innocence. They stabbed him right in his heart. She's beautiful. Her nose is pointy and it compliments her cheekbones. Her lips are somehow small but there's something about it that makes him want to kiss her. Her hair is smooth and it flows all the way to her back. She was blushing, probably because he has been staring at her for a quite a long time now. He grinned at her, helping her stand up. With all of his confidence he introduced himself to her and again he found himself bewitched as she repeated his name followed by hers._

" _A-Arigato, Naruto-san. I'm Hinata.. Hyu-hyuga Hinata!"_

 _He recall smiling the rest of the day as the image of Hinata remained on his mind._

 _Days, weeks and months passed by and him and Hinata got closer to each other. She was still shy around him but somehow, Ino, Tenten and Sakura slightly helped her stuttering. Before he even got to tell Sasuke about his feelings, Sasuke already got him figured out. He wasn't mad that he found out though, at least he can console Sasuke, even if Sasuke's "advice" are not really helping him at all._

 _Fanboys. Lots of them. Sakura has been free from them since almost everybody figure out that maybe… MAYBE she is dating Sasuke. No one messes with Sasuke and no one messes with what's his. So the moment Sakura was being bombarded by fanboys and Sasuke shielded her from them, they knew better than to tail Sakura around. Since then they left her alone. Unfortunately, their attention was diverted to someone else, someone that Naruto holds dear, someone that he loves – Hinata._

 _One day he was hanging out with the boys. His secret was already out to the gang and it only seems like Hinata is the only one who doesn't know. Or at least in Naruto's point of view, Hinata doesn't feel the same. Shikamaru put it in "Troublesome people, they like each other but they're too troublesome to realize it," category. They were playing basketball when he accidentally slipped his frustration about Hinata's fanboys._

" _Hn Dobe, jealous?" Sasuke asked him of course, his signature smirk present on his face._

" _Tsk, why should I be Teme? It's not like they have a chance on Hinata!" Naruto yelled, running past Sasuke as he tried to reach the ring only to be guarded by Kiba._

" _Admit it Naruto, we all know you're jealous. And are you sure about that? Seemed to me that she and Gaara were getting along just fine during Chemistry." Kiba claimed as he try to take the ball away from Naruto._

" _Shut up dog breath! Gaara was too caught up with Sakura during Literature, there's no way that he's after Hinata!" Naruto spat back as he managed to shake off Kiba. He leaped off and was ready to shoot when a furious Uchiha blocked his shot. Naruto lost his balance and fell on the floor._

" _Foul!" Choji exclaimed making a cross sign using his arms. "Uchiha that was a hard one."_

" _That wasn't youthful Sasuke!" Lee pointed his finger at Sasuke as he rushed to Naruto's side._

" _Hmm…" Shino extended his hand, helping Naruto back up._

 _Neji was on the other side of the court not caring if Naruto and Sasuke end up fighting._

" _What Teme? Did I hit a nail? Hm?" Naruto said, pushing Sasuke._

" _Watch it Dobe." Sasuke responded, pushing Naruto back. The tension between the two growing._

" _No fighting!" Choji yelled as he blows on his whistle._

" _Wow Choji, you're really into this referee role huh?" Kiba snickered._

" _This is troublesome. Just pretend to date Hinata, that way you'll scare his fanboys too." Shikamaru stated, boredom written all over his face._

" _That's a youthful idea, Shikamaru!" Lee claimed and continued to complement Shikamaru's youthful idea._

 _As if a light bulb appeared at the top of his head, Naruto as well as the others looked over Neji as if waiting for him to smack Shikamaru in the head. But to their surprise Neji only shrugged._

" _Ooookay, who are you and where is the real Neji?" Kiba inquired he was slowly backing away because Neji is starting to scare him._

" _What a drag, will you do it?" Shikamaru said and took a gulped from his bottled water._

" _I'll do it! For Hinata I will do it, and you better believe it dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as he raised his fist up, his positive energy returning back to his body. "Ah, Teme. I'm sorry for pushing you, by the way," he stated as he scratched his head, an apologetic look has dawned his face._

" _Hn." Sasuke replied but he eventually smirked._

" _So, when will you ask Hinata to suck your dick Naruto?" Sai asked._

 _Naruto's face turned red and the last thing he could remember was Sai being out cold because Neji threw the basketball right into his face._

 _The next day Naruto waited for Hinata at the school gate. She arrived with Neji of course. Upon seeing him, Neji nodded his head as he decided to walk alone. It was a simple gesture but Naruto knows that it held so many meanings. One of them being "Hurt my cousin and I'll knock you unconscious as well."_

 _He and Hinata walked that day together. That's when he proposed his plans. That's when Hinata looked at him, for the first time, with scepticism in her eyes. He reassured her, promising that he'll keep her safe from the fanboys. He promised that he'll keep her safe from anybody, that he'll put his life on the line for her. Hinata's doubtful look was replaced with a blush and tears of joy. She nodded her head in agreement._

 _She hugged him…_

 _Naruto never felt more alive before._

" _Rejection is a part of any man's life._

 _If you can't accept and move past rejection, or at least use_

 _it as writing material - you're not a real man." – Jiraiya_

 _So they went on with the plan. Their squad was happier than before. Naruto managed to get rid of the fanboys. Their junior year went smoothly. Hinata helped him with the classes he struggled on. His grades started to pick up. He wasn't near Neji or Sasuke or Shikamaru but at least he wasn't failing anymore. Unlike Kiba who's a sore loser in academics, with Hinata's guidance, Naruto was inspired to do well in his studies. They got closer which helped their plan to fake date. However, as days passed, Naruto just found himself buried deeper into his feelings for Hinata. She was one of a kind. At some point he swore he heard Sakura say these words; "Baka, she likes you too you know." Leave it to Sakura-chan for taking his title as the class clown really. They were happy, so happy that the events that followed made his world crumble down._

 _Senior year approached. He didn't have the chance to see Hinata at all during vacation. Kiba kept on reminding him that they were not really a thing so he cannot complain at all. His summer vacation was lonely without his sunshine around._

 _Senior year started. Things started out normal until things became odd. Neji, Tenten and Lee were rarely around because of their dojo training. Shikamaru somehow ended up with Temari so he hangs out with her mostly. Choji comes and go. Ino and Sai ended up together as well but after two months they split and in order to avoid any awkwardness they avoided each other which means that they have to avoid the gang as well since it's their mutual friends. And with Sasuke? Ice king only got colder. His best friend has been through a lot. He started to push everyone away again, he hurt Sakura again. When he saw Sakura crying he wanted to beat Sasuke up again. He rushed to Sasuke's house to have a word with him. What he saw shocked him. He figured out things on his own. He figured out that some bullcrap happened between Sasuke and his family. Naruto's heart had a small crack upon hearing from Sasuke that after this school year, he'll be gone. To where? Naruto have no idea. Things will only go from bad to worse for him._

" _Naruto-kun, let's finish this fake dating façade."_

 _On a random day, on a random day Hinata approached him to tell him that he cannot be around her anymore. She doesn't need his protection anymore andwhy that she's better off without him. The random day when his heart shattered completely. He doesn't get it. Why? All he understood was something about "father" and "approval". She took away the light of his life as quick as she handed it to him. He cannot bare it, the pain of being alone again will be too much, not now when the gang is being divided, not now when he needs strength and motivation from her in order to survive. When she turned her back on her he did what he thought was right._

 _He ran after her._

" _If love is just a word, then why does it hurt_

 _so much if you realize it isn't there?" – Gaara_

The buzzling of his alarm clock instantly woke Naruto up. Usually on a normal day, he'll stay asleep despite his blaring alarm but no, not today. His fingers combed through his hair. The whole month he spent before he got back to Konoha was really exhausting for him.

 _His examination went well. Sasuke was pleased about how he performed during exams week and he was certain that he aced it. It was their finals after all. Once they got it done and over with they'll be free from the confinements of their dorm, of their university. Sasuke was eager to get his diploma and Naruto was too. The only thing he wasn't looking forward to is sitting next to Karin for the remainder of their school year. Sasuke asked him to switch with him, at the far back where their professor put him after he was caught whispering nothings to Sasuke, in return of lending him some money. He had to endure Karin's nonsense about her marrying Sasuke someday. He tried to keep in touch with Sakura too. He made a Facebook account for the soul purpose of talking to her. Luckily he was able to find her and he was relieved that she was no longer mad at him for leaving but rather, she was happy that they got to talk again. Never once he mentioned Sasuke though, it'll make things awkward for Sakura so he didn't dare. To his surprise though, Sakura mentioned Hinata. She told him how much Hinata misses Naruto. He was doubtful at first because in the first place, he wouldn't feel lonely again if Hinata didn't ignore him as if he was nothing. But then again, he's doing all of this for Hinata. As much as she hurt him, she's the only one who can cure his heart so of course, he'll take the risk._

He picked up his phone and open his messages. He managed to exchange numbers with Sakura after he told her that he'll come back to Konoha. He checked his notifications, _**one new message.**_ He stood up from his bed, reading the message as he made his way to the bathroom.

 **From: Sakura-chan**

 _ **Ohayo, Naruto-kun! Don't forget that you still have to meet Hinata today at 9:30 am! I already gave you the address of the café yesterday. I'm sorry that I wouldn't be able to meet you though.**_ __ _ **I promise next time if my schedule will allow me, I'll meet you maybe at Ichiraku? Anyway I hope you'll have a nice day, baaaka~ :P**_

 _ **Received: 7:06 am**_

Once he was done brushing his teeth he took out a pair of jeans, a black shirt and his signature orange jacket. His clock reads 8:55. The café is not that far away from his place (thank Kami for Sakura because she hooked him up with an affordable but decent place) but he dislikes making Hinata wait.

He took another turn at the street, observing the buzzling crossing of Konoha. The place was crowded yet the people stayed systematic still. Some have smiles on their faces, some are scowling because, Naruto assumes, that they'll be later for work. One guy was scowling so much he cannot help but chuckle since he reminded him of Sasuke. His chuckle died quickly as he spots the café, his heart beating fast. It didn't help him when he saw a flurry of midnight blue hair swaying in the air oh so gracefully as the woman entered the café.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto felt his breath hitched at the sight of her. Flashback of their first meeting was flooding his mind. He took out his phone and check the time.

9:17 am, she was earlier than he expected.

He composed himself once again and entered the café. When he did so, Hinata spotted him quickly and waved her hand.

"Naruto-kun! Right here!" Hinata said. Her voice still sounds like an angel's voice to him. Wait, she is an angel. He shook his head and smiled as he make his way to her. He sat on the chair right in front of her and grinned.

"Hinata-chan! It's been a while, neh?" He said coming off more enthusiastic as he would like too but he didn't mind. After all, he is really, truly, genuinely happy to see Hinata again. He looked at her intently. _**"Kami-sama she didn't change at all. Actually nevermind, she did changed. She's even more beautiful now and I thought it wasn't possible."**_ As he internalize he drank in her features. She looks more matured now, more confident and stronger. Her lips, dear those lips that he wanted to kiss are now full, a red lipstick sat above it making her eyes pop even more. Her eyes were still the same. Those eyes still drown him. It still stabs him in the heart. When Hinata smiled his heart swelled, he loves her so much he'll be damned if this time, she slips away from him again.

"It is right?! I thought you have forgotten about me." Hinata pouted.

Once again, Naruto found himself speechless. She's just perfect, too perfect. They haven't been here for a long time yet to him it feels like they are. Everything about her right now reminds him the reasons why he love her. _**"I will never forget about you Hinata-chan. Never."**_

"Ehhh Hinata-chan what makes you think that I'll forget you?!" He asked, his smile still plastered on his face.

"Well, you didn't try to keep in touch with us after you disappeared. I'm surprised that you messaged Sakura-chan." Hinata responded, her tone more serious.

"Ah, gomen Hinata-chan…"

Silence enveloped the two of them. To salvage the situation and to get rid of the awkwardness, Hinata suggested that they should order their food and drinks. As they wait for their order to arrive they started to catch up. Naruto told her that he and Sasuke went to law school with the help of Orochimaru whom Hinata didn't bother to ask about. Hinata told him that Sai and Ino got back together. They went to the same university though they pursue different courses. Ino took fashion designing while Sai took fine arts. Hinata herself took dentistry while Neji took business management since he is an heir. Tenten along with Shikamaru took criminology much to Neji's dismay since he wants Tenten to stay safe. Naruto wasn't shock when Hinata told him that somehow, the two started dating. Lee took a major in education while Shino took education as well only difference is he inclined himself on biology. Choji took culinary arts and Sakura as he already know, studied medicine. He knew that she always wanted to become a doctor. Surprisingly though, she has yet to mention Kiba. They're food arrived and they both smiled at the waiter.

"How about Kiba though? What's up with dog breath?" Naruto regretted asking that because when he mentioned Kiba's name a faint blush appeared on Hinata's cheeks. He felt an annoying pang on his chest but he quickly shrugged it off.

"Ah well, Kiba is a veterinarian now." Hinata replied as she fidget with her croissant.

"Hahaha of course! Dog breath won't stay away from Akamaru!" As much as he tries to be happy, he still can't get over the fact that Hinata blushed. Maybe because her coffee was far too hot for her liking? Yeah, maybe it is.

"A-ano, Naruto-kun, there's a reason why I asked Sakura-chan to be her replacement to day… A-ano you see, I have something to give you a-ah matte." Naruto's hand clenched underneath the table. His knuckles turning white from the pressure he is applying. Despite of it all he kept the smile on his face. However he felt like something is wrong. Hinata is stuttering. The confidence he observed from earlier has been long gone. She looked stressed out. _**"Is there something I should know about that Sakura-chan didn't tell me?"**_ The blonde wondered, his thoughts were thrown out of the window when Hinata extended her hand, brushing against his when she placed a purple envelope on the table.

"Eh Hinata-chan what is this dattebayo?" His eyebrows rose as he laid his eyes on the envelope once again. Hinata looked down at her hands that's now find its way to the napkin that's laid down at the table. Her fidgeting signalled Naruto to pick up the envelope. He flipped it over and he felt as if someone stabbed him in the heart, literally.

 _ **From: The Bride and Groom**_

 _ **Kiba & Hinata Nuptial**_

 _ **To: Naruto Uzumaki**_

There written at the back of the envelope was his biggest nightmare. He felt the tears that are threatening to fall but he ignore it. He faked a smile as Hinata finally look up at him, watching his every move. He opened the envelope and took out the scented paper. He cleared his throat, not because he wanted to read the contents of the letter with a well-modulated voice but because once the scent of the paper hit his nose, the strong façade that he put on is starting to meltdown. He doesn't want to be there anymore. He regretted coming back. He regretted meeting her up. How he wished he didn't asked Sasuke for extra money. How he wished he didn't dream of her every day. It hurts, a lot. But for Hinata, he has to be strong so like the idiot that he is he kept on smiling. Clearing his throat once again he started to read the letter.

"Dear our beloved friend/family. We are inviting you to witness the day of Kiba and Hinata as they pledge their union to each other and tie their hearts together for the rest of their lives. The wedding is set to take place at Konoha Cathedral followed by a celebration at the Hyuga estate. The wedding is set to happen at May 2019. We are expecting your presence at the said date. Thank you! Yours truly, Hinata and Kiba."

Naruto took a sharp breath after reading the invitation. At this point his wall has officially crumbled down, his heart broken into shards. He glanced back at Hinata and smiled. The megawatt boyish smile that he always have. However this time around, Hinata failed to notice that despite his wide smile, it doesn't reach his eyes. His vibrant cerulean eyes, now dull.

"This is amazing dattebayo! I always thought that Ino-chan will be the first one to marry but here we are! I am happy for you, Hinata-chan!"

" _ **Truly I am, but how I wish it was me…"**_

"Arigato Naruto-kun! Arigato!" Hinata stood up from her seat and rounded on Naruto's side. He embraced him so tight that Naruto can't breathe anymore. Naruto reluctantly returned the embrace, patting her back as he feel her tears on her shirt.

"I can't believe it Naruto-kun! I am getting married and you'll be here to see me! I am so happy!" Hinata exclaimed. She let go of Naruto and looked directly at his eyes, a smile on her face.

"I told you before right Hinata-chan? I'm always here for you, believe it!" Naruto can't believe it himself. His words lack substance. He's supposed to be happy for her but he can't bring himself to be. It's hard to accept it. It really is but the smile on Hinata's face makes him want to believe his lies.

Hinata freed herself from the embrace and stood on her tiptoes. She gave Naruto a peck on the cheek and thank him for taking his time to meet her. She bid him goodbye minutes after claiming that she still have to go dress shopping with Hanabi. Naruto was silent all throughout. He gave Hinata a small smile and watched as she picked up her purse. She bowed and took her leave.

" _ **The moment she stepped out of the café was the exact same moment that I lost the love of my life."**_

Naruto sat on the bench with his head hang low. He still can't believe it. Two days ago he went on a journey to reunite with the love of his life, 2 hours ago he lost her just like that. His phone vibrated once again and he looked at it, _**14 missed calls**_ , it reads. All of them are from Sakura. An hour after he left the café Sakura has been texting him nonstop. The first half was her asking how the "date went" then the next was her apologizing. Apologizing for the fact that she forgot to tell him that Hinata and Kiba are engaged. He turned his phone off and put it back on his pocket. He felt his hair getting wet and he looked up. The rain was starting to pour but he didn't mind. He put his hand above his mouth and he sobbed. He sobbed as the rain falls on him. No one can see him anyway, Hinata is not present for him to impress. Sakura wasn't there to take pity on him and Sasuke wasn't there either to tell him how stupid he looks like right now. So he cried and cried and cried until he can't feel his tears anymore. He was pretty certain that he dried his eyes out already.

The sky started to clear up. He spent a long time on the bench sulking like a total loser. He dried his jacket and stood up. His fingers combed through his hair and he stretched his arms up. The soreness of his eyes is not that noticeable anymore. He took a deep sigh and started to walk away.

"Hinata-chan, forgive me, but for now, I have to be weak."

"But don't worry about me neeeh?"

"On your wedding day…"

"On your wedding day I will have the biggest smile on my face."

"On your wedding day I will officially let you go."

"On your wedding day I will be happy…

Because if you are happy, then so am I."

"Believe it dattebayo!"

 _ **"I love you. I wish I was Kiba. I wish I'll be the one you'll promise forever too. It hurts Hinata-chan but for you, there's nothing that I won't do."**_

On her wedding day… he will still be there for her.


End file.
